


Before

by Macadamanaity



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Flashback, Gen, Time Travel, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macadamanaity/pseuds/Macadamanaity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for loneraven, vipersweb, and the_acrobat by combining their three prompts.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Before

**Author's Note:**

> Written for loneraven, vipersweb, and the_acrobat by combining their three prompts.

Rory's inebriated Uncle Gerry startled them out of their skin, as they hid behind the shed, grabbing a quick snog before it all became real again.

Rory had already started turning red and apologizing even before his uncle clapped him on the shoulder and said, "Good on you, boy! Take advantage of these last moments of freedom!"

Amy cleared her voice pointedly, and the two men turned to her.

"Freedom? Excuse me!"

He just stumbled and chuckled, waving a clear, label-less bottle in his hand.

"Oh, don't worry dear, I won't tell, no sir, I will not!"

"But, but she's not--she's my-" Ever her centurion in shining armor, Rory attempted to defend her honor.

"No offense intended, of course. You don't seem like the marrying kind, if I do say so myself, miss." He shoved the bottle at Rory, and pushed past them towards the path that led to the back road.

As he brushed by, Amy got a powerful whiff of his breath--practically vaporized vodka.

 _They had been on this road for days, that their guide Georgy swore blind (and a lot) would lead them back to Moscow. Amy was beginning to suspect otherwise, as he took every opportunity to pull them into the inns they passed, citing cold and thirst and fatigue, all of which he would defeat at their cost. Not that money was an issue, but she hated feeling taken advantage of, and especially hated having to prop Georgy up between her companion and herself after he drank himself into a stupor and needed to be removed to the stables, where they usually spent the night._

 _In his cups, he would cry on her shoulder, offering that no woman had taken such care of him and stayed, and then she would feel badly because they would leave him too, inevitably, when they got to the city from whence they had started their journey. She understood, she did, his loneliness. If she hadn't found the--_

Rory was looking at her with concern.

"You okay? Uncle Gerry doesn't know what he's talking about. He's already accused mum of moving around his room last night when he tripped over his own suitcase."

She laughed fondly.

"I'm fine, it's fine. And," she continued with a smirk, tracing the line of his suit with her finger, "We'd better hurry. Your fiance could walk by any second now. We wouldn't want to get _caught_ , would we?"

Even as he leaned into her touch, responding, he sighed with exasperation.

"You're impossible. Mad, impossible Amy Pond."


End file.
